marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daredevil Vol 1 27
| StoryTitle1 = "Mike Murdock must die!" | Synopsis1 = Daredevil is searching for the Stilt-Man who had been rescued by the Masked Marauder in the previous issue.Daredevil # 27, 1967, p 1 He hears a fight down below on street level and swings down only to find Spider-Man taking on three car thieves.ibid, p 2 Daredevil decides to join the fight, but Spider-Man is not impressed. He asks Spider-Man if he has seen Stilt-Man but is told, by Spider-Man, to get lost.ibid, p3 Meanwhile the action switches to the Masked Marauder's secret hilltop hideout where the Masked Marauder shows the Stilt-Man his force field that is around his helicopter to convince the Stilt-Man to team up with him.ibid, p 4-5 Stilt-Man decides to join forces, because the Masked Marauder has a plan believing there to be a connection between Daredevil and the staff of the Nelson and Murdock Law firm. Shortly after sunset Stilt-Man rises to the window of Nelson and Murdock and throws in one of the Masked Marauder's sleeping gas pellets incapacitating the occupants (Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson and Karen Page) inside. Stilt-Man then waits for the Masked Marauder to come pick him and their hostages up. Once everyone is safely aboard the helicopter the Masked Marauder activates the force field again. The Super-villains then wait for Daredevil to turn up or until their captives reveal his identity. Matt Murdock decides to reveal that his twin brother Mike Murdock is in fact Daredevil.ibid, p 9 After this information, the Masked Marauder takes the Helicopter close to the ground so that the Stilt-Man can search for Mike Murdock. Stilt-Man's first port of call is a phone booth to search for the home address of Mike Murdock but finds there is none listed for that name.ibid, p 11 He then decides to break into a jewelry store in order to bring Daredevil out but instead Spider-Man spots and attacks him. He tries to extend his legs high up to get away, but Spider-Man manages to get some punches in.ibid, p 12 Back on the helicopter the Masked Marauder decides that he no longer needs his hostages. He will push them out of the helicopter and starts with Matt Murdock, who head butts him back, which in turn knocks the force field around the Helicopter off. Matt Murdock escapes and quickly changes into his guise of Daredevil. In the meantime, thinking Matt is falling to his death, Karen attacks the Masked Marauder almost coming close to falling out of the helicopter herself.ibid, p 15 Fortunately Daredevil swings in and lands some punches on the evil doer.ibid, p 16 In the ensuing fight, the Masked Marauder falls back on another control switch releasing the automatic pilot making the helicopter spin out of control. Foggy then calls out for Daredevil to grab the controls, but the Masked Marauder attacks him again. The Marauder reveals that he knows who Daredevil is, which in turn makes Daredevil reveal the Marauder as the law firm's landlord Frank Farnum. Once revealed Farnum gets Karen Page to remove his mask and reactivates the force field. Daredevil manages to clip him knocking him out of the helicopter and to his seemingly disintegration in the force field. This leaves Daredevil to say he'll never menace them again. Down below Spider-Man is still fighting the Stilt-Man. Stilt-Man throws some stun gas at Spider-Man and attempts to get back to the helicopter. Soon at the helicopter he spots Daredevil and pulls a ray gun out. He fires the gun, but because he is standing in the water it causes his electrical systems, in his armor, to short out leaving him to shrink back to normal size and floating in the water. Daredevil leaves him for the police to haul him out because it has been a busy day for him. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** Bill ** Chuck * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * Masked Marauder's Helicopter | Notes = * credits: ** Nobel Prize Committee, Please Note... ** Brand Echh Will Little Note Nor Long Remember What We Say Here...But The Mighty Minions Of Marveldom Shall Never Forget This Breath-Taking Battle Of Babbling Behemoths, By... ** Stan (The Man) Lee And Gentleman Gene Colan ** Indescribable Inking By: Fearless Frankie Giacoia ** Level-Headed Lettering By: Adorable Artie Simek | Trivia = * This is the first time Spider-Man battles Stilt-Man. * It is revealed later that the Masked Marauder's force field was actually a teleporter. * The super-villain Electro rescues the Stilt-Man from the water and recruits him to his Emissaries of Evil in ''Daredevil Annual'' # 1. * New Cover Image Logo for this title debuts this issue, replaces the logo from Wally Wood which debuted in Daredevil #7. The new logo is recycled John Romita Sr. interior artwork from Daredevil #17. | Recommended = | Links = }} References